Pixel gun 3D (STORY-CAMPAING)
In pixel gun 3D there is a world called campaing where it shows a story of a Newbie fighting zombies to survive. There are currently four worlds in the story. Pixelated world-Level 1-Farm. The story starts with a comic.Newbie is sleeping on a bed in his home,which is revealed to be in A farm near San Blocksisko,it's night,however Newbie suddenly hears a FSH FSH FSH sound,so he takes his pistol,reloads it,and goes to check out the sound. It is revealed to be a zombie,holding a shovel,then newbie has to fight zombies,after all minions are killed,a boss zombie comes out: A double-head blue skin police-zombie spawns and attacks (strangley-even though the shovel zombie seems to be the boss,he isn't,this is the same with the map Winter island) he is pretty slow and easy to kill,but ofcourse he has more health than regular zombies,after killed,he falls to the floor,the dissapears into thin air,and a gun is found,the player picks up the gun,then the level ends. Pixelated world-level 2-Cementary. (Remember every level starts with a comic) After newbie defeated the boss,somebody screams for help from a cementary,newbie hears it with a bell ring,so he runs to help whoever was there,but the player has to fight another horde,this time,its crawling zombies,ghosts,and zombie worms and skeletons,after killing them all (remember every level has a boss) another boss comes out,this time a ghost/soul of a person,he might be the easiest boss to kill in the entire game,maybe easier than the first boss,after he is killed,he drops another gun (note that you can find a dead person which is most likely the screaming one,dead),when the player again picks up the gun,the level ends. Pixelated world-level 3-City. Newbie was too late to save the person (since in the level he is found dead),the sun is rising,and newbie has to keep moving to survive the apocolapse,he finds a police car (probably owned by the double-head police zombie),and drives it to the city.The player is in the city (it is day) and the player has to finght again another horde,but this time,it appears to be mutations of plants,zombies,and jumping zombie heads,and crows.After all of them are killed,a boss arrives,he looks pretty similiar to the police zombie boss,since he has two heads,he is probably some sort of SWAT member or doctor,he has yellow coloured skin,two heads and angry faces.He is seemingly alot faster than the two other bosses.When killed he drops a gun,and again,the level ends when the gun is collected. Pixelated world-level 4-Hospital. Newbie takes a closer look at the dead boss,and finds a hosptial card,proving that he could be either a doctor,or a patient,and newbie takes the card and goes to a hosptial,thinking that he might find answers inside,however he was wrong,as the player has to fight evil mutations of either patients,insects,or zombies,as well as nurses and doctors.After they were all killed,a boss comes,it once again has two heads,it is a doctor,with two heads,with blood stains around them,they are holding a chainsaw,while quickly walking to the player,after being killed,he as usual drops the gun,and the level ends. Pixelated world-level 5-Bridge. Newbie escapes the hospital and blocks the door from a huge zombie horde,and quicly runs away,he sees a flying helicopter,he chases it screaming to them that he is here and Help! however they don't see him,he is blocked halfway at the bridge by a big building,and says that he has to follow them.The player has to fight another horde and when all killed,a boss,which is a zombiefied truck driver,his body is big,and has long arms,similiar to the Iron Golem,a character from a different game called Minecraft,the boss also can throw barrels that explode on contact as an attack.After he is killed,he drops the gun and the level ends. Pixelated world-level 6-Prison. Newbie keeps on following the helicopter,however he stops when he almost falls off the edge of the broken bridge,he sees how the helicopter crashes into a prison.He panickes,and to make it worse,a horde pushes him down into the water,he keeps swimming to the prison. When he arrives at the prison,he has to fight a horde of zombiefied polices and prisoners,after they are killed,a boss comes,he is a zombiefied tortured prisoner,he has what seems like a helmet,with electricity,on his head,his body is big,and when he punches he throws his huge arm down on his victim,when he is killed,he drops the gun and you finish the level. Pixelated world-level 7-Park (Inspired by Slenderman's park). Newbie finds the crashed helicopter,and he is again late to save the people who were on the helicoper,however he finds a TOP SECRET file,he opens it,and finds out that Area 52 exists,so he swims again,and finds a park he liked as a child,and hopes that nothing bad happened to it. Unfortuantley,he had tough luck,he had to fight zombiefied bears,and slenderman minions,and even slender-insect mutations,(what makes it creepier is that it's nighttime) after the minions have been killed,a Slenderman boss appears,he can teleport randomly like the origional slenderman,and is taller than his minions,he has tentacles behind his back,and has blood on his hands,after he has been killed,he drops the gun and you win the level. Pixelated world-level 8-Area 52 (inspired by Area 51). Newbie goes into a desert,and says that he will forget that horrible night,(it is day),he then finds Area 52,and enters it,the player has to fight a horde of aliens,some even have guns,after they have been killed,a boss appears,its an alien proffesor (he has a large head/brain) and a gun,whith a scientist suit.And has two minions,which are normal aliens with guns,after they all have been killed,they drop an Alien gun.The level finishes. Pixelated world-level 9-School. It's sunset,Newbie hears something from the UFO,and as he opens it,a scientist tells him not to shoot him as he is a human,he tells him that something is sending zombies to their world,and gives him a jeep to go find out what it is,he also says that newbie is the only to stop this.When the player arrives at a strange,haunted,zombiefied school,he finds a really creepy horde,of zombies,teachers,and zombiefied students,as well as maybe nurses.After they have been killed,the boss spawns,he is a half zombie half insect mutation,with a helmet,and a bow to shoot with,and he is also riding on a spider,and has two minions,which are zombiefied nurses,after they have been killed,instead of dropping a gun,a portal appears,the player has to jump to it,then the world Pixelated world finishes.